kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Fast travel
When fast traveling you can come across Wayfarers. You may choose to ignore them or engage them. Engaging appears to have a 100% success rate. Escaping/Ignoring appears to not be guaranteed. Attack on the Road You will be ambushed if you choose to Avoid and fail. If you choose to Scout you may not actually have a chance to scout. Beggars Beggars will plead for coin. You cannot haggle with them, although this may be just a bug. * Some Beggars have walked from Kuttenberg and request a strip of cloth to swathe their feet. Henry can: ** I do have some, by chance *** Give them 1 bandage ** Wouldn't you rather have shoes? *** Give them shoes ** Penitents are supposed to go barefoot *** The beggar is upset ** Unfortunately, I do not *** The beggar apologizes for bothering you. ** I don't, but here are some alms *** Give them 1 * Some unmarried women, with a child and a murdered husband, beg for food at the side of the road. ** Give something to eat *** Open inventory to give them a food item ** I'd give you something if I had it *** ** Give 5 ' ' in alms *** Give them 5 ** Why don't you join the Rattay refugees? *** ** I'll give you nothing. *** Carcass on the Road This encounter will spawn either a dead wayfarer or a dead game animal on the road in a puddle of blood. You can loot the body, but any items will be marked as stolen. When you approach the body, an NPC, who may be a trader or villager, will approach you and accuse you of killing the corpse. Poachers * What are you talking about? ** Those were just pranks (speech) *** SUCCESS: Go and report what happened here then **** The NPC and Henry will part ways. *** SUCCESS: And what were you doing here? **** I'm going to report this (Charisma) ***** SUCCESS: Loops back. May be bug. ***** FAILURE: ??? **** I'll drag you to the Bailiff myself (Intimidation) ***** SUCCESS: Loops back. May be bug. ***** FAILURE: ??? **** It will be easier if you admit it (Speech) ***** SUCCESS: Loops back. May be bug. ***** FAILURE: ??? **** You're guilty! ***** I'm sure you're poaching! ****** SUCCESS: ??? ****** FAILURE: Villager will run to the nearest town to complain about you. ***** I'm not so sure... ****** SUCCESS: ??? ****** FAILURE: ??? *** That's just envy talking (charisma) **** SUCCESS: Go and report what happened here then ***** The NPC and Henry will part ways. **** SUCCESS: And what were you doing here? ***** I'm going to report this (Charisma) ****** SUCCESS: Alright, pay up and you can go ******* Henry gets 25 ****** SUCCESS: You wont pay your way out of this! ******* ****** SUCCESS: I don't want anything from you. Go! ******* ****** FAILURE: ??? ***** I'll drag you to the Bailiff myself (Intimidation) ****** SUCCESS: ****** FAILURE: ??? ***** It will be easier if you admit it (Speech) ****** SUCCESS: ****** FAILURE: ??? ***** You're guilty! ****** I'm sure you're poaching! ******* SUCCESS: ??? ******* FAILURE: Villager will run to the nearest town to complain about you. ****** I'm not so sure... ******* SUCCESS: ??? ******* FAILURE: ??? **** FAILURE: **** * It didn't do it. Murder * I was examining the crime scene (Charisma) ** SUCCESS: Go and report what happened here then *** The NPC and Henry will part ways. ** SUCCESS: And what were you doing here? *** I'm going to report this (Charisma) **** SUCCESS: ??? **** FAILURE: ??? *** I'll drag you to the Bailiff myself (Intimidation) **** SUCCESS: ??? **** FAILURE: ??? *** It will be easier if you admit it (Speech) **** SUCCESS: ??? **** FAILURE: ??? *** You're guilty! **** I'm sure you committed murder ***** SUCCESS: ??? ***** FAILURE: Villager will run to the nearest town to complain about you. **** I'm not so sure... ***** SUCCESS: ??? ***** FAILURE: ??? Ruffian * What have you done?! ** I was ambushed by Cumans *** SUCCESS: **** Go and report what happened here then ***** The NPC and Henry will part ways. **** And what were you doing here? ***** You were looting the body (if witnessed) ****** The NPC admits it and Henry is given another option. ***** Admit it - it would be easier (speech) ****** SUCCESS: NPC confesses ******* Alright, pay up and you can go ******** Henry gets 25 ' ******* I wont be bribed ******** ******* I don't want anything from you. Go! ******** ****** FAILURE: ??? ***** ''I'm going to report this (charisma) ****** SUCCESS: ??? ****** FAILURE: ??? ***** I'll drag you to the Bailiff myself (intimidate) ****** SUCCESS: ??? ****** FAILURE: ??? ***** You're guilty! ****** SUCCESS: ??? ****** FAILURE: ??? *** FAILURE: ** I get into fights all the time *** SUCCESS ??? *** FAILURE: ?? Faint-heared Knight Sir Olbram of Losiny isn't exactly the best knight, but his mother told him to go out and duel maidens and save bandits (or something), so that's what he's going to do. Lost Trader A trader will ask for directions. Mercenaries You may encounter a Mercenary. This Wayfarer will offer you the opportunity to duel as a wager. If you win, you will receive the waged sum. If you lose, you will forfeit your coin. * Who are you anyway? ** '''Loops back * Alright ** Accept bet *** Henry will place his bet and the two fight. ** I'm not going to wager. *** The fight is cancelled. * That's not for me ** The fight is cancelled. Poachers This Wayfarer will sell you meat. You may also attempt a Speech check to get some Groschen from them rather than turning them in for their crimes. Finally, you may report them for poaching. * Poaching is a crime ** I'll keep quiet - for a price (speech) *** SUCCESS: NPC gives Henry 5.1 *** FAILURE: ??? ** Butcher? I don't believe you *** Loops back to previous dialogue ' ** ''Poaching is a crime. I'll report you! *** '''The Poacher will attack Henry. * Have you anything to sell? ** ??? * I'm not interested ** ??? The Riddler The Riddler (no, not that one) bets that Henry will not solve his riddles, and is willing to bet 5 that you'll get the answer wrong. Treasure Hunters A wayfarer will offer to sell you a treasure map for 80 . * Treasure map VI * Treasure map XIV * Treasure map XXIV Wayfaring Knight Category:Gameplay